Eva Guerrero and The Philosopher’s Stone
by evabonilla2001198
Summary: a girl who learns on her eleventh birthday that she is the orphaned daughter of one powerful wi and possesses unique magical powers of her own. She is summoned from her life as an unwanted child to become a student at Hogwarts an English boarding school for wizards. There, she meets several friends who become her closest allies and help her discover the truth about her mother's mys
1. Chapter 1

A neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge

Dumbledore: I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall.

The cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. The cats shadow is seen progressing into a human. There are footsteps and MINERVA MCGONAGALL is revealed.

McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?

Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad.

McGonagall: And the girl?

Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing her.

McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?

Dumbledore: Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.

There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man, RUBEUS HAGRID, takes off his goggles.

Hagrid: Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore: No problems, I trust, Hagrid?

Hagrid: No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake her. There you go.

Hagrid hands a baby in a blanket over to Dumbledore.

McGonagall: Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving her with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are

Dumbledore: The only family he has.

They stop outside a house.

McGonagall: This girl will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name.

Dumbledore: Exactly. She's better off growing up away from all that. Until she is ready.

Hagrid coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat.

Dumbledore: There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all.

Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

Dumbledore: Good luck...Eva Guerrero.

The camera pans into the scar and the opening title shows:

**EVA GUERRERO AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost ten years after the: LOPEZ's home. The camera pans on a sleeping girl, almost eleven, with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

There is a click, and knocking. Outside, a tall woman, MARIA LOPEZ, raps the door.

Maria: Up! Get up! {Knocks} {sighs} Now! Smacks door of closet which is the girl's bedroom

A tall, skinny boy, ANTHONY LOPEZ, suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase.

Anthony: Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!

Anthony laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. The girl, EVA GUERRERO, tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Anthony.

Maria is in the kitchen, where Anthony has gone.

Maria: Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!

A tall man, CHEMO LOPEZ, is sitting at the kitchen table.

Chemo: Happy birthday, son.

Maria and Anthony giggle together. Eva comes into the kitchen, dressed in rags.

Maria: Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything.

Eva: Yes, Aunt Fanny.

She sets to work.

Maria: I want everything to be perfect for my Anthony's special day.

Chemo: Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!

Eva: Yes, Uncle Chemo.

Maria leads Anthony over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Anthony stares.

Anthony: How many are there?

Chemo: Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself.

Anthony: Thirty-six?! But last year last year I had thirty-seven!!

Chemo: Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year.

Anthony: I don't care how big they are!

Maria: Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?

Scene: Outside, morning. The happy family is heading to the car. Eva goes to get in but is stopped by Chemo.

Maria: This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it.

Chemo: I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in.

Scene: The zoo. The family is in the reptile house, looking at a large BOA CONSTRICTOR.

Anthony: Make it Move

Chemo raps the glass of the cage.

Chemo: Move!

Anthony raps the glass much harder, and Chemo winces.

Anthony: Move!

Eva: He's asleep!

Anthony: He's boring.

Anthony and his parents retreat to another enclosure. Eva is left with the snake.

Eva: Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you.

The snake looks up and blinks.

Eva: Can you...hear me? The snake nods, It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often? The snake shakes its head. You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity. I see. That's me as well. I never knew my mother, either.

The now awake snake has attracted Anthony's attention. He rips over to the cage, knocking Eva to the floor.

Anthony: Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!!

Anthony puts his hands on the glass wall. Eva, from the ground, glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Anthony wretches forward.

Anthony: Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!!

Anthony falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Eva.

Snake: Thankssssssss.

Eva: Anytime.

The snake starts off.

Man: SNAKE!

There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Eva gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass.

Anthony: Mum, mummy!

Maria: {Sees him} AHH!

Anthony: Mum, help! Help me!

Maria: My darling boy! How did you get in there?!

Eva: {Grins and giggles}

Chemo glares down at him and Eva's grin disappears.

Maria: (continues screaming): How did you get in there? Lopez, oh, Lopez!

Scene: Back at the Lopez's. Maria and a bundled up Anthony come in.

Maria: It's all right. It's all right.

They disappear around the corner. Eva and Chemo enter. Chemo slams the door and shoves Eva against a wall, taking her hair.

Eva: Ow!

Chemo: What happened?

Eva: I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!

Chemo: {Scoffs and shoves Eva into the closet} There's no such thing as magic!


	3. Chapter 3

Scene: Outside, some time later. An owl flies by the house and drops a letter, which zooms in the letterbox. It lands away from the house and hoots.

Eva, inside, goes to collect the mail. She sorts through the letters and sees her, addressed to her. She goes into the kitchen, hands Chemo the rest of the mail, and walks around the other side of the table to see her letter.

Chemo: Ah, Guerra is ill. Ate a funny whelk.

Anthony: {Sees Eva's letter. He runs and grabs it} Dad, look! Eva's got a letter!!

Eva: Hey, give it back! It's mine!

Chemo: {Laughs} Yours? Who'd be writing to you?

The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Eva gulps.

Scene: Another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off. Inside, Chemo grabs a handful of letters and rips them up.

In the closet, Eva hears a whirring noise. He looks out at Chemo drilling wood over the letterbox opening.

Chemo: No more mail through this letterbox.

Scene: Outside, Chemo and Maria appear. Chemo is about to head off to work. Maria kisses his cheek.

Maria: Have a lovely day at the office, dear.

She stops, looks and sees a bunch of owls.

Chemo: Shoo! Go on!

Scene: Inside. Chemo is tossing letters into the fireplace. Eva comes around the corner. Chemo grins evilly and tosses more in.

Scene: Living/Family room. The family is sitting around, Eva is serving cookies.

Chemo: Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Anthony?

(Anthony shrugs.)

Eva: {Hands cookie to Chemo} Because there's no post on Sunday?

Chemo: Right you are, Eva. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir. Eva sees a shadow outside the window. Outside, millions of owls are perched. No sir, not one blasted, miserable--

A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Chemo's face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.

Anthony: AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop! He jumps on Maria's lap

Maria and Chemo: {Screaming}

Chemo: Go away, ahh!

Anthony: What is it? Please tell me what's happening!

Eva jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter. She gets one and starts to run away. Chemo jumps up as well.

Chemo: Give me that! Give me that letter!

He chases Eva and grabs her before Eva gets into her closet.

Eva: Get off! Ahh!

Chemo: Ahh!

Eva: They're my letters! Let go of me!

Chemo: That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!

Anthony: Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!


	4. Chapter 4

Scene: A house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The family is sleeping, with Eva on the cold, dirt floor. She has drawn a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Eva. Eva looks at Anthony's watch, which beeps 12:00.

Eva Make a wish, Eva. {Blows}

Suddenly, the door thumps. Eva jumps. The door thumps again and Anthony and Eva jump up and back away. Maria and Chemo appear, Chemo with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears.

Chemo: Who's there? Ahh!

Hagrid: Sorry 'bout that. He puts the door back up

Chemo: I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!

Maria: Ooh.

Hagrid comes over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.

Hagrid: Dry up, Lopez, you great prune. {The gun fires}

All: Ahh!

Hagrid: {sees Anthony} Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Eva, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!

Anthony: I-I-I'm not Eva.

Eva appears: I-I am.

Hagrid: Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. {Hands Eva the cake} Words and all. Heh.

Eva: Thank you! Opens cake, which reads: Happee Birdae Harry.

Hagrid: It's not every day that your young woman turns eleven, now is it?

Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes.

Eva: {puts cake down} Excuse me, who are you?

Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts.

Eva: Sorry, no.

Hagrid: No? Blimey, Eva, didn't you ever wonder where your mum learned it all?

Eva: Learnt what?

Hagrid: You're a witch, Eva.

Eva: I-I'm a what?

Hagrid: A witch. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little.

Eva: No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a witch. I mean, I'm just... Eva. Just Eva.

Hagrid: Well, Just Eva, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? Eva softens his expression. Ah.

Anthony: {whimpers}

Hagrid hands Eva the same letter that has been sent the past while. Eva opens it.

Eva: Dear, Ms. Guerrero. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Chemo: She'll not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!

Eva: You knew?? You knew all along and you never told me?

Maria: Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she finish that school, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you.

Eva: Blown up? You told me my mother died in a car crash!

Hagrid: A car crash? A car crash kill Maria Guerrero?

Maria: We had to tell him something.

Hagrid: It's an outrage! It's a scandal!

Chemo: She'll not be going!

Hagrid: Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?

Eva: Muggle?

Hagrid: Non magic folk. This girl's had her name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore.

Chemo: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!

Hagrid: {whips out umbrella and points it at Chemo} Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.

Hagrid sees Anthony eating Eva's cake, and points the umbrella at his rear. A grey tail grows.

Anthony: Ahh!

All: Ahh! family chases Dudley

Eva: {laughs}

Hagrid: Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic.

Eva: {Nods} Okay.

Hagrid: {checks a clock} Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm? {Leaves}

Eva grins, looks back, and grins again.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene: Streets of London. Hagrid and Eva are walking.

Eva All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?

Hagrid: If you know where to go.

They go to a corner store and enter, The Leaky Cauldron.

{Music and talking}

Barkeep Tom: Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?

Hagrid: No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Eva here buy her school supplies.

Tom: Bless my soul. It's Eva Guerrero.

The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Eva's hand.

Man: Welcome back, Ms. Guerrero, welcome back.

A witch comes up and shakes Eva's hand, as well.

Witch: Doris Crockford, Ms. Guerrero. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last.

A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is PROFESSOR QUIRRELL.

Quirrell: Eva G-Guerrero. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you.

Hagrid: Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Eva, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

Eva: Oh, nice to meet you. {Puts out hand. Quirrell refuses}

Quirrell: F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Guerrero? Heheh.

Hagrid: Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh.

Eva: Good-bye.

The two leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.

Hagrid: See, Eva, you're famous!

Eva: But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?

Hagrid: I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Eva. Taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

Welcome, Eva, to Diagon Alley.

Eva grins broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. An owl screeches.

Hagrid: Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry.

Eva is amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. The camera pans on a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom.

Boy: It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet.

Eva: But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money.

Hagrid: Well there's your money, Eva. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working.

Eva: Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?

Hagrid: They're goblins, Eva. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me. Eva sticks to him. Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it. Ms. Eva Guerrero wishes to make a withdrawal.

The goblin looks up.

Goblin: And does Ms. Eva Guerrero have her key?

Hagrid: Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which. Hands Goblin letter wrapped in string.

Goblin: Very well.

Scene: Racing down the depth caverns in a cartlike structure. The cart stops, a goblin, GRIPHOOK, clambers out.

Griphook: Vault 687. Lamp, please. Hagrid hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault. Key please. Hagrid hands him the key and he unlocks it

The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Eva is amazed.

Hagrid: Didn't think your mum would leave you with nothing, now didja?

They continue on through the cavern.

Griphook: Vault 713.

Eva: What's in there, Hagrid?

Hagrid: Can't tell you, Eva. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret.

Griphook: Stand back. Slides finger down the door. Clank. Clank. The vault opens to expose a small white stone package. Hagrid hurries in and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears.

Hagrid: Best not mention this to anyone, Eva.

(Eva nods.)


	7. Chapter 7

Scene: Outside in the street, walking.

Eva I still need...a wand.

Hagrid: A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long.

Eva goes into the store, quietly. He looks around. There are shelves of wands, but no people.

Eva: {Softly} Hello? Hello?

There is a thunk. A man appears on a ladder and looks at Eva. He smiles.

Ollivander: I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Ms. Guerrero. It seems only yesterday that your mother was here buying her first wand. Picks a wand. Ah. Here we are. Eva holds it but just stands. Well, give it a wave.

Eva: Oh! waves. All the shelves come crashing down. Eva jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter.

Ollivander: Apparently not. Gets another wand.Perhaps this. Eva waves at a vase, which blows apart. No, no, definitely not! No matter...gets a wand. I wonder. Hands wand to Eva. Eva glows under it. Curious, very curious.

Eva: Sorry, but what's curious?

Ollivander: I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Guerrero. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. {Points to scar}

Eva: And...who owned that wand?

Ollivander: Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Guerrero. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great. Hands Eva her wand.

There is a knock on the window.

Hagrid: Eva! Eva! Happy birthday! Has a snowy owl in a cage which hoots.

Eva: Wow.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene: Later, eating supper. The two, Hagrid and Eva, are at a long table, eating soup.

Hagrid: You all right, Eva. You seem very quiet.

Eva: He killed my mother, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do.

Hagrid: {Sighs and pushes bowl away} First, and understand this, Eva, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-...

Eva: Maybe if you wrote it down?

Hagrid: No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort.

Eva: Voldemort?

Hagrid: Shh!!

Eva looks around

A flashback ensues, consisting off a cloaked man walking towards a house, breaking in with his wand, and proceeding to terrorize. Hagrid narrate

Hagrid: It was dark times, Eva, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your mother fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill her. Eva's mother, MARIA, screams as she is killed by Voldemorts wand. Nobody...not one. Except you. close-up of baby Eva.

Eva: Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?

Hagrid: Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Eva. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that.

Eva: What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?

Hagrid: Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Eva. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the girl who lived.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene: London Train Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Eva (with cart and owl) walk beside Hagrid.

A couple look at Hagrid.

Hagrid: What're you looking at? {Looks at watch} Blimey, is that the time?? Sorry, Eva, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Eva that's very important. Stick to your ticket.

Eva looks at her golden ticket.

Eva: Platform 9 ? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 . There's no such thing...is there? Eva looks up and Hagrid has vanished.

Scene: Eva is walking down lane between trains. A man rushes by.

Man: Sorry.

Eva sees a train master.

Eva: Excuse me, excuse me.

Trainmaster: {talking to woman and child} Right on your left, ma'am.

Eva: Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ?

Trainmaster: 9 ? Think youre being funny, do ya? {Leaves}

A woman, two sons, one daughter, and 8 kids walk by, pushing carts.

Mrs. Martinez: It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course.

Eva: Muggles?

Mrs. Martinez: Come on. Platform 9 this way! All right, Mikinze, you first.

A tall girl with brown hair comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. Eva is amazed.

Mrs. Martinez: Emma, you next.

Addison: She's not Emma, I am!

Emma: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our friend!

Mrs. Martinez: Oh, I'm sorry, Addison.

Emma: I'm only joking. I am Emma. He runs through the wall, and is followed by her twin sister.

Eva shakes her head in disbelief.

Eva: Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to

Mrs. Martinez: How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Luis's first time to Hogwarts as well. And for these 4 kids too, pan to a Hispanic black haired boy who smiles, Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.

Jose (son): Good luck.

Eva takes a breath and runs at the wall. She shuts his eyes and emerges on the other side a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Eva sighs with relief.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene: The train is traveling through unknown country. Pan to inside compartment, where Eva is sitting. The Hispanic headed boy, LUIS, The brown hair girl, CHRISTEN, appears, .

Christen Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full.

Eva: No, not at all.

Christen: {sits across from Eva} I'm Christen,

Luis: {sits next to Christen} I'm Luis..

Christen: by the way. Christen Young.

Luis: Luis Martinez

Eva: I'm Eva. Eva Guerrero.

Christen, and Luis, goes agape.

Christen: So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the...

Eva: The what?

Luis: {whispers} Scar...?

Eva: Oh, yeah. {lifts up hair}

Christen: Wicked.

A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.

Woman: Anything off the trolley, dears?

Christen: {Holds up mushed sandwiches} No, thanks, I'm all set. {smacks lips.}

Luis: {holds up a bag of cookies} me too

Eva: {pulls out coins} We'll take the lot!

Christen: Whoa!

Scene: Eating bundles of sweets. Luis's rat, Scabbers, is perched on Luis's knee, a box over its head.

Eva: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?

Christen: They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. Emma sweared she got a bogey-flavoured one once!

Eva quickly takes the bean she was chewing out of her mouth.

Eva: {picks up blue and gold package} These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?

Luis: It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself.

Frog: Ribbit. The frog jumps onto the window and climbs up, then leaps out the window...disappearing.

Christen: Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with.

Eva: Hey, I got Dumbledore!

Christen: I got about 6 of him.

Eva: Hey, he's gone!

Luis: Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? {Scabbers squeaks} This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?

Eva: Just a little bit.

Luis: my cousin gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?

Eva: Yeah!

Luis: {clears throat} Ahem. Sun-

Two boys, an Asian boy, DAVID WU, with black short hair, JUSTIN PLUNK, with short brown hair, and One girl, DANIELLE SNODGRASS, with blonde long hair appears at the doorway.

David: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Juan's lost one.

Christen: No.

Danielle: Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then.

Luis: Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!

Zap. Nothing happens. Luis shrugs.

Justin: Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example...{Justin, Danielle, and David goes over and sits across from Eva. He points her hand at his glasses and Eva tenses} Oculus Reparo. {The glasses, which noseband is battered, are repaired. Eva takes them off, amazed.} That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Eva Guerrero. I'm Justin Plunk.

Danielle: I'm Danielle Snodgrass.

David: and I'm David Wu...and you two are...?

Luis: {full mouth} I'm...Luis Martinez.

Christen: and I'm Christen Young.

Justin: Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Gets up and leaves, then comes back and looks at Luis. You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there. {Points} Luis scratches his nose, embarrassed.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene: Darkness, the train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People begin pouring out of the train.

Hagrid: Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!

Eva, Christen, and Luis walk up to Hagrid.

Hagrid: Hello, Eva.

Eva: Hey, Hagrid.

Christen: Whoaa!

Hagrid: Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me.

Scene: A number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle can be seen. People are in awe.

Luis: Wicked.

Scene: On a higher level, Professor McGonagall is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.

McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.

JUAN LOPEZ, a scared looking boy, spots his toad sitting near McGonagall. He jumps forward.

Juan: Trevor! {McGonagall stares down at him} Sorry. {He backs away.}

McGonagall: The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. {leaves}

ALHERTINA Guiterrez, a slicked back evil looking boy speaks up.)

Alhertina: It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Eva Guerrero has come to Hogwarts. {Students whisper, Eva Guerrero?} This is Berencia, and Brisa {nods to thugs} and I'm Guiterrez...Alhertina Guiterrez. {Christen, and Luis snickers at her name} Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Brown hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Young. And You must be a Martinez, Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Guerrero. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. {extends hand.}

Eva: I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.

Alhertina glares. McGonagall returns and smacks her on the shoulder with a paper. She retreats with one last glare.

McGonagall: We're ready for you now.


	12. Chapter 12

She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

Justin: It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.

McGonagall: All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words.

Dumbledore rises from the main table.

Dumbledore: I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.

McGonagall: When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Justin Plunk.

Justin: Oh, no. Okay, relax. {He goes up}

Christen: Mental that one, I'm telling you.

Eva nods in agreement.

Sorting Hat: Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Ravenclaw!

(Cheering)

Justin jumps off with a smile.

McGonagall: David Wu.

David goes up

Sorting Hat: ah, very smart, excellent...hmm let me guess... okay... Ravenclaw!

David jumps off with smile, and sit next to Justin.

McGonagall: Danielle Snodgrass.

Danielle walk up

Sorting Hat: ah, very kind, smart...let me guess..Ravenclaw!

Cheering

Danielle jumps off with a smile

McGonagall: Alhertina Guiterrez.

Alhertina saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Gwendolyn's head.

Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!

Luis: There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.

McGonagall: Darren Taylor.

A small, brown head goes up.

Eva looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher, SEVERUS SNAPE, looking at her. Her scar hurts.

Eva: Ahh! {puts hand on forehead}

Christen: Eva, what is it?

Eva: Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine.

Sorting Hat: Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!

McGonagall: Luis Martinez.

Luis gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

Sorting Hat: Ah! A Martinez. I know just where to put you...Ravenclaw!

Luis: {Sighs}

(Cheering)

McGonagall: Christen Young

Christen walks up

Sorting Hat: hmm, perfect... excellent, let me think... Ravenclaw!

(Cheering)

McGonagall: Eva Guerrero.

Everything goes silent. Eva walks up and sits down.

Sorting Hat: Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?

Eva: {whispers} Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? {Eva whispers: Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin} Well, if you're sure...better be...RAVENCLAW!

There is an immense cheering and Eva goes to the Ravenclaw table. Addison and Emma are also there, and cheer: We got Guerrero! We got Guerrero! Eva sits down.


	13. Chapter 13

McGonagall: {dings on a cup} Your attention, please.

Dumbledore: Let the feast...begin.

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

Eva: Wow.

Alhertina looks at all the food, raises her eyebrows and digs in. Luis stuffs his face.

SAMMY BAKEER, a tall boy, speaks.

Sammy: I'm half and half. My dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.

Juan laughs.

Eva is sitting next to Mikinze. She leans over.

Eva: Say, Mikinze, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?

Mikinze: Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.

Eva: What's he teach?

Mikinze: Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years.

Luis, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head, NICHOLAS, pops out.)

Luis: Ahh!

Nick: Hello! How are you? Welcome to Hogwarts.

Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.

Hufflepuff ghost: Whoo-hoo-hoo!

Girl: Look, it's the Bloody Baron!

Mikinze: Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?

Nick: Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. {Begins to leave}

Luis: Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!

Nick: I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind.

David: Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?

Nick: Like this. Grabs head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.

Luis: Ahh!

Danielle: Eugh.

Scene: Mikinze is leading the Ravenclaws to the staircases.

Mikinze: Ravenclaws, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you.

Boy: Gryffindor, follow me. This way.

Mikinze: This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change.

The camera pans up and we see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places.

Mikinze: Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on. {They begin walking up the stairs}

Juan: Sammy, that picture's moving!

Luis: Look at that one, Eva!

Eva: I think she fancies you.

Girl: Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?

Man in painting: Welcome to Hogwarts.

Girl: Who's that?

Scene: Approaching the Ravenclaw dorms. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

Woman: Password?

Mikinze: Caput Draconis. {The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall.} Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.

Girl: Oh, wow.

Mikinze: {Inside common room} Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up.

Scene: Mid-night. Eva is sitting by a window in her cotton white nightgown, in short sleeves, with her owl, Hedwig. She pets the owl and looks out the window, sighing with content.


	14. Chapter 14

Scene: Morning. Eva, Christen and Luis are running through the stone halls to their class. They rush in. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk.

Christen: Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?

(The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. The three kids are amazed.)

Luis: That was bloody brilliant.

McGonagall: Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Martinez, and Ms. Young. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time.

Eva: We got lost.

McGonagall: Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.

Scene: Snape's potions class. The students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in.

Snape: There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few {looks at Alhertina, who smiles}, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper {Alhertina looks on} in death. {Alhertina raises his eyebrows.} {Snape sees Eva, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention.} Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention.

Justin, and David nudges Eva in the ribs. She ooks up.)

Snape: Ms. Guerrero. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? {Justin and David's hands skyrockets. Eva shrugs.} You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Ms. Guerrero, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? {Justin and David's hand shoots up again.}

Eva: I don't know, Sir.

Snape: And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?

Eva: I don't know, Sir.

Snape: Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Ms. Guerrero?

Scene: In the great hall, probably midday. The students are all working on homework.

Sammy is trying a spell on a cup.

Sammy: Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. {Looks in cup and shakes head.} Eye of rabbit, harp string hum...

Eva: What's Sammy trying to do to that glass of water?

Christen: Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before...

ZAPOOF! The cup explodes. There is laughter amongst the students. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

Luis: Ah. Mail's here!

The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Eva gets nothing. She sees the newspaper Christen, and Luis has put down.

Eva: Can I borrow this? {Christen nods} Thanks.

Juan is unwrapping a gift. It is a clear ball with gold around it.

Keshawn: Hey, look! Juan's got a Remembrall!

David: I've read about those. When the smoke turns red {the smoke turns red}, it means you've forgotten something.

Juan: The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten.

Eva: Hey, Christen, Luis, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to.


	15. Chapter 15

Scene: Outside, flying practice. The students, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, MADAM HOOCH, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

Hooch: Good afternoon, class.

Class: Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.

Hooch: Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. {to class} Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!

Class: Up!

Eva's broom flies into his hand.

Eva: Whoa. {Justin, David, and Danielle stares as the class continues.}

Gwendolyn: Up! {broomstick flies up and Gwendolyn smugly grins.}

Hooch: With feeling!

Justin: Up. Up. Up. Up.

David: Up. Up. Up. Up.

Danielle: Up. Up. Up. Up.

Luis: Up!! {His broom flies up and conks him on the nose} Ow! {Eva laughs} Shut up, Eva. {laughs}

Hooch: Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. {Class mounts} When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...{tweet!}

Juan immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.

Juan: Oh...

Hooch: Mr. Lopez.

Girl: Juan, what are you doing?

Students: Juan...Juan...

Boy: We're not supposed to take off, yet.

Hooch: {Neville begins soaring away} M-M-Mr. Lopez Mr. Lopez!

Juan: AHH! Hooch: Mr. Lopez!

Juan: {soars away} Down! Down! Ahhhh!

Eva: Juan! {shouting}

Juan: Help!!!

Hooch: Come back down this instant!

Juan: AHH!

He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

Juan: Help!

Hooch: Mr. Lopez! {Juan approaches. The students scatter and Hooch dives out of the way. Juan goes through the scatter and up a tower.}

Juan: Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh! {zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Juan's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there.} Oh. Ah...help! {He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.} Ahh!

Hooch: Everyone out of the way! {She runs through the group, and they scatter.} Come on, get up.

Girl: Is he alright?

Juan: Ow, ow, ow, ow.

Hooch: Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get. {Gwendolyn reaches down and grabs Juan's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch begins to lead Juan away with her.} Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Lopez to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. {Exit.}

Gwendolyn: {snickers} Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass. {Laughs.}

Eva: Give it here, Guiterrez.

Gwendolyn: No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Lopez to find. {hops on broom and soars around group, then through.} How 'bout up on the roof?? {soars off and hovers high in the sky.} What's the matter, Guerrero? Bit beyond your reach?

Eva grabs her broom and runs to get on it. Justin stops her.

Justin: Eva, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly. {Eva flies off.} What an idiot.

Eva is now in the air, across from Gwendolyn.

Eva: Give it here, Guiterrez, or I'll knock you off your broom!

Gwendolyn: Is that so? {Eva makes a dash for him, but Gwendolyn twirls around his broom in a 360.} Have it your way, then! {She throws the Remembrall into the air.}

Eva zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as she is about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working/watching, she catches it, and then heads back to the group. The students all cheer and run to see her.

Girl: Good job, Eva!

Girl 2: Oh, that was wicked, Eva.

McGonagall: {appears quickly} Eva Guerrero? Follow me. {Eva sullenly follows her. Gwendolyn and her goons laugh.}

Scene: Professor Quirrell's classroom. He is inside, teaching, holding an iguana.

Quirrell: An iguana s-such as this is {McGonagall approaches the class and stops Eva: You wait here.} an essential in-gredient

McGonagall: Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Stone for a moment?

Quirrell: Oh. Y-yes, of course. {a girl, MACKENZIE STONE, gets up to leave and Quirrell continues.} And the vampire b-bat...{eerie roar.}

McGonagall: Guerrero, this is Mackenzie Stone. Stone, I have found you a Seeker!

Scene: Eva Christen and Luis are walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost float by.)

Nick: Have you heard? Eva Guerrero's the new Ravenclaw Seeker. I always knew hed do well.

Luis: Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in

Eva: A century, according to McGonagall.

(Emma and Addison approach and walk along with Ron and Harry.)

Emma: Hey, well done, Eva, Stone's just told us!

Christen: Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters.

Addison: Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.

Emma: Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally... {They break off from Eva, Christen and Luis, who walk across a courtyard.

Addison: But they'll turn up in a month or two!!

Luis: Oh, go on, Eva, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too! {Justin, David, Danielle jumps up from their work and comes to join them.}

Eva: But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?

Danielle: You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood.

(Scene: The three approach a trophy case. Justin points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Eva's mother as a Seeker.)

Luis: Whoa. Eva, you never told me your mother was a Seeker, too.

Eva: I-I didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

(Scene: The six are walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in...David, Justin, and Danielle looks, but continues walking.)

Luis: I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do.

Eva: Who doesn't?

(The staircase shudders and begins to move. The six grab the railings.)

Luis: Ahh!

David: {Gasps.}

Eva: What's happening?

Justin: The staircases change, remember? {The staircase stops, in a new place.}

Eva: {taps Christen} Let's go this way.

Christen: Before the staircase moves again. {They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room.}

Eva: Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?

Danielle: We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden.

(Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, MRS. NORRIS, comes running in and meows. The group jumps.)

Eva: Let's go.

{meow}

Luis: It's Filch's cat!

Eva: Run!

(The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.)

Eva: It's locked!

Luis: That's it, we're done for!

Danielle: Oh, move over! {pushes through and pulls out wand} Alohomora. {The door opens.} Get in. {They bustle in.}

Luis: Alohomora?

Danielle: Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.

(Filch appears at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him.)

Filch: Anyone here, my sweet? {meow} Come on. {exit.}

Justin: Filch is gone.

Christen: Probably thinks this door's locked.

Justin: It was locked.

Eva: And for good reason. {Luis, Christen, Justin, David and Danielle turn to stand with Eva. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog, FLUFFY, begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.}

All: AHHHHHHH! {The six bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run.}

(Scene: Back in the Ravenclaw room. They are breathless.)

Luis: What do they think they're doing?? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.

Danielle: You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?

Luis: I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three! {they begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.}

David: It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.

Eva: Guarding something?

Danielle: That's right. Now, if you five don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled! {turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dorms.}

Christen: She needs to sort out her priorities!

Eva nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Scene: Outside, day time. Mackenzie and Eva appear, carrying a trunk. They put it down.

Mackenzie: Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls. {picks up a red one} This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. {Points to a faraway Quidditch pitch.} The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. {throws ball to Eva.} With me so far?

Eva: {throws back} I think so. What are those? {points to two squirming chained down balls.}

Mackenzie: ...You better take this. {hands Harry a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two girls watch it.} Careful now, it's comin' back. {The balls comes whizzing down, and Eva cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.} Eh, not bad, Guerrero, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh. {The ball zooms down, and Mackenzie grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. She succeeds and is out of breath.} Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch. {hands Eva a walnut sized golden ball.}

Eva: I like this ball.

Mackenzie: Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see.

Eva: What do I do with it?

Mackenzie: You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Guerrero, and we win.

{The ball flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Eva keeps an eye on it.}

Eva: Whoa.

(Scene: PROFESSOR FLITWICK's class. The teacher is very short, and is standing on a bunch of books.)

Flitwick: One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? {Danielle raises hers.} Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. {All} The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.

Gwendolyn: Wingardium Levio-saaa.

{All practice.}

Luis: Wingardrium Leviosar. {whacks with wand numerous times.}

Danielle: Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.

Luis: You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on.

(Danielle straightens up and swishes her wand.)

Danielle: {crisply} Wingardium Leviosa. {The feather glows and lifts up. Luis puts his head on his books dejectedly.}

Flitwick: Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Snodgrass's done it! Oh, splendid!

(Sammy begins swishing at his feather.)

Sammy: Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa. {Flitwick to Danielle: Well done, dear.}

(BOOOM!!! Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasps.)

Flitwick: Whooaaa! Ooh.

Eva: I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor.

(Scene: Juan, Eva, Christen, Luis, Justin, David, and Sammy are walking through a courtyard with other students all around.)

Luis: It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!

(Danielle bustles past, sniffling.)

Eva: I think she heard you.


	18. Chapter 18

Scene: Night, in the great hall. It is Halloween. Everyone is eating candy, and Jack O'Lanterns are keeping the place lit. There is chatter.)

Eva: Where's Danielle?

Juan: Jakob Harris said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. he said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying.

{Justin, David, Luis, Christen, and Eva exchange glances. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room, screaming.}

Quirrell: TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!! {stops and there is utter silence.} Thought you ought to know. {falls over in a dead faint.}

(The room is silent, and then everyone freaks, screaming and running.)

Dumbledore: SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! {Everyone stops.} Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.

Girl: Hufflepuff, this way!

Boy: Stay together!

(Snape looks aghast, and he disappears through a doorway.)

(Scene: Mikinze is leading the house down a hall.)

Mikinze: Ravenclaws...keep up please. And stay alert!

Eva: How could a troll get in?

Luis: Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. {Suddenly, Justin, David, Christen, and Eva stops and pulls Luis aside.} What?

Eva: Danielle! She doesn't know!

(The five run off, down corridors. They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise. Eva, Christen, Justin, and David pulls Luis into a doorway and a large, ugly TROLL thunks by into a room.)

Eva: He's going into the Girl's Bathroom!

(Scene: In the bathroom, Danielle emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Danielle backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Danielle screams. Eva, Christen, Luis, David, and Justin come bursting in.)

Eva: Danielle, move!

(The troll smashes the remaining stalls.)

Danielle: Help! Help! {The kids start throwing wood pieces at the troll.}

Luis: Hey, pea brain! {Luis throws wood and hits the troll on the head. Danielle escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Danielle. Eva cringes.}

Danielle: Ahhh! Help!

(Eva gets out her wand. She runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up.)

Eva: Whooa! Whoa, whoa! {She lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and her wand goes up the troll's nose.}

Luis: Ew.

(The troll snorts, and whips around.)

Eva: Whoa, whoa whoa!

(The troll gets Eva off its head and is holding her by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at Eva. She pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.)

Eva: Do something! {swipe}

Luis: What? {swipe}

Eva: Anything! Hurry up!

(Luis grabs his wand. Under the sink, Danielle waves her hand.)

Danielle: Swish and flick!

Luis: Wingardium Leviosa! {flick. The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down. (Luis: Cool.) It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Eva, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard.

(Danielle approaches carefully.)

Danielle: Is it...dead?

Eva: I don't think so. Just knocked out. {She grabs her wand...which is covered in goo.} Ew. Troll bogies.

(Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in. Also, they all gasp.)

McGonagall: Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, five of you!

Luis, Christen, Justin, David and Eva: Well, what it is...

Danielle: It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. {The teachers, and Luis, Christen, David, Justin and Eva, gape}

McGonagall: Ms. Snodgrass?

Danielle: I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Eva, Luis, Christen, David, and Justin hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead.

McGonagall: Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. {Eva looks at Snape's leg...which has a large cut on it. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Eva.} I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Snodgrass. 5 points will be taken from Ravenclaw for your serious lack of judgment. As for you five I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck. {Snape and McGonagall exit.}

Quirrell: Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh. {Exit Luis, Christen, David, Justin, Eva and Danielle.} {Troll roars.} Ahh! Hehe...


End file.
